Poisoned Blade
by Shock To The Heart
Summary: What happens when a mech awakens from permanent stasis and is forced to take a faction? Will he become a Decepticon? Or will he battle with the Autobots in the millennia long war that ravaged their planet to destruction. Only time will tell with this unknown mech as he battles with his surroundings, and, himself. OC Neurotoxic, Pairings: Minor Neurotoxic/Barricade, Irontoxic
1. Sharpening the Blade

Summary: What happens when a mech awakens from permanent stasis and is forced to take a faction? Will he become a Decepticon? Or will he battle with the Autobots in the millennia long war that ravaged their planet to destruction. Only time will tell with this unknown mech as he battles with his surroundings, and, himself. OC Neurotoxic, Pairings: Neuroscream, Toxiciron

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Neurotoxic and the plot of this story

Chapter 1: Sharpening the Sword

He glared at the towering black and white mechs that dragged him into the silver room. One dared to look at him with pity in his baby blue optics. But their attention was diverted from him as faint clicking of a femme's heels were heard. His optics glimmered with surprise with the familiar sight of the aqua femme, her bright green optics full of grief and sadness as she turned towards him with a syringe. Guilt marked into her normally cheerful face.

"I am so sorry, I really am. I don't want to do this, but you caused it. Goodbye Tox." She mournfully whispers to him as she stabs the needle into one of his main energon lines, optics darkening and filling with static, then all he saw was the blue-optic mech grabs his frame and put him in a stasis-pod, He slurred out a refusal before everything went blank.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beep, Beep, Beep. The sound hit Neurotoxic like a bullet, wreaking havoc on his returning systems. The fogged door of the pod opened and as Neurotoxic walked out, he slipped and fell, picking himself up with a few more scratches on the black and chrome paint. Onlining his optics, he saw the grime filled room, and he walked out the room.

Looking around the collapsed building, Neurotoxic wondered what happened in this place, and how he got there. Ping. His HUD light up as a message was sent to him. "Decepticons. The Alspark is lost, but we can reclaim it. Go to these coordinates. Transform and fly up!"

Neurotoxic observed the linked coordinates. He had nothing else to do, so he decided to go to them. Outer stellar travel was always fun, although, it would be difficult. Neurotoxic did a full systems scan, and all he saw was red warnings, dismissing the unimportant ones, the more important ones could easily be repaired as well with his medical skills.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quickly clamping down the ruptured energon lines, he welded the cracks shut, and made sure his armour was correctly attached. Stellar travel is difficult, and long. Large amounts of energon were needed, and if you didn't prepare properly, you would either die in the travel, or in the landing. Looking up to the rusted looking sky, the sky of a dead planet, his home. 'No, not my home. This place hasn't been my home since I was caught by the security.' Neurotoxic jumped, transforming into his flight mode and left Cybertron.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Megatron was outraged. His second in command had failed him again. Getting himself discovered by the Autobots. All he was commanded to do, were find an energon source, and keep hidden. The rest of the Decepticons hid from him for this time, sighing, Megatron walked to the rec room. Grabbing a cube, he got a strange ping. A neutral, informing him of his to be arrival to Earth, except it was a response, to his calling together of the Decepticons. Over 100,000 years ago.

Looking into the profile signature of the mech, and Megatron realized he had no idea who this mech was. Every mech's profile was on his HUD, but this mech was new. Unknown to Megatron, smirking slightly, he decided to await the strange mech's arrival, which should be in about 13 orbital cycles on this planet.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A burning pain shocked Neurotoxic out of his stasis. Building-like structures coming closer with an immense speed. Earth, the word filled Neurotoxic's thoughts as the Constant wave of information flew through the air. Just before the impact hit, he maneuvered his frame so the impact would hit his armour, but failed. The crushing his frame with the powerful gravity. Neurotoxic painfully transformed out of his travel form and looked around, small fires rose up from the crumpled debris, smoke floated into the blue sky. Earth's sun shining brightly and he disengaged his optics from the sight.

Continuing to survey his surroundings, Neurotoxic looked at the stalk-like brown things with green feathered on top. Linking himself to the Constant information wave in the air, he searched the strange growths. 'Trees' were the first thing that came up. He started walking closer to the growth named a tree, but froze as he heard the familiar sound of transformation.

"Frigidus!" The strange language rolled off of the tall, blue and red flamed mech easily, but Confusion only hit Neurotoxic, chirring and whirring, Neurotoxic questioned the mech over twice his size. Only getting a surprised look, then an answer "Who are you?" He questioned.

Whirring in response "Neurotoxic" He looked away from the mech and towards the strange planet, a winged creature landed on the branch, and screeched at him. Surprise filled Neurotoxic's faceplates, but the large mech simply chuckled, and spoke to his followers in the strange tongue. The feathered creature then flew up, and Neurotoxic outstretched his arm, the creature landing on it and looking him in the optics. The gaped looks from the colourful mechs made Neurotoxic chuckle softly as he examined the small thing.

The large mech chuckled and chirred to Neurotoxic, "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. That creature sitting on your arm, it's called a bird, specifically a red-tailed hawk."

Optimus looked to the small mech, his jet black armour rough, a few scratches on it from the landing, dust clung to the mech's joints. Slashes of chrome on the mech's armour would shine brightly if it were to be cleaned and buffed. And the hawk, it was also a wonder. Much larger than the average red tailed hawk. It sat comfortably on the mech's armour on his arm. Optimus assumed it was about 3ft tall, half the height of an average human. Optimus admired the strange mech, and hoped that Neurotoxic will come to base with him.

"Neurotoxic, the Autobots would be…" Optimus spoke swiftly, but was interrupted as the roar of jet engines overpowered the Prime's words and he stepped in front on Neurotoxic, prepared to fight. His followers stood by the Prime, leaving Neurotoxic to walk around them and step in front of them, Confusion in his optics until he heard a shout from behind him.

Eyeing the two jet-formers as Neurotoxic turned around, he knew that these were the people who sent the ping, his purple optics glowed as he sent the message back to the mech.

The larger mech looked down at the mech in shock, but quickly recovered and aimed a shot at his nemesis, the Prime. Then he gestured the small mech to come with him as he turned and walked away, Neurotoxic in tow with a smirk to the Autobots, a specific black Autobot looked shock, and outraged at the same time.

Neurotoxic smirked at the outraged bot, and the black coated Autobot huffed and aimed his cannons, 'Impressive' Neurotoxic thought, but grinned, knowing that the bot didn't have much more to show, but he certainly had firepower.

The red hawk perched on Neurotoxic's arm cawed a taunt at the Autobots, the bird then flew off of Neurotoxic's arm, getting a glance from the small mech, and landed on his shoulder, becoming a pet for the robotic being.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AU: Alright, to keep it short and simple. Constructive criticism welcome! English assignment. Need help making sure it is good. And what you see Neurotoxic as so I can make sure he is as characterized on paper as he is in my mind! Thanks!

**AND YES I KNOW ABOUT THE LOT OF TOPIC BREAKS! THERE WILL BE MUCH FEWER OF THEM FROM NOW ON AND I PROMISE YOU THAT! XD**


	2. Devil Incarnate

Summary: What happens when a mech awakens from permanent stasis and is forced to take a faction? Will he become a Decepticon? Or will he battle with the Autobots in the millennia long war that ravaged their planet to destruction. Only time will tell with this unknown mech as he battles with his surroundings, and, himself. OC Neurotoxic, Pairings: Neuroscream, Toxiciron

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Neurotoxic and the plot of this story

Chapter 2: Devil Incarnate

Arriving at the Decepticon base, Neurotoxic lightly pet the hawk's feathers, as he looked to the winged mech that screeched at him, he was hissing insults as Neurotoxic walked by.

He approached the large mech that gestured him to come, who then started to speak, "You are Neurotoxic I presume?" A nod from the said mech, "I am Lord Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons, and you are now in my base of operations."

The hawk on Neurotoxic's shoulder looked at its chosen master, flying and landing on the ground as Neurotoxic bowed, one fist hitting the ground with a quiet clang. Megatron's shock came through his optics as Neurotoxic spoke, vocalizer slightly filled with static from underuse, "Lord Megatron, if you will have me, I wish to be a part of this war, to fight this battle alongside your forces."

Silence filled the base, the seeker beside the tyrant's wings were low in shock, the slight hum of near inaudible fans echoed loudly. Neurotoxic stood up, the red hawk flew onto his arm plating, its talons clicking on the metal as Neurotoxic moved his arm away from his frame slightly, giving the small creature a perch.

"Neurotoxic, the Decepticons would be honoured to have you assist us." Megatron gave a look to the small pair, seeing the hidden power within the mech, then he turned to his second in command, "Starscream, you will share quarters with Neurotoxic, and will show him around base. Also, get him to Shrapnel, have him repair our new recruit."

Orange optics flaring in anger as the named mech hissed and looked to Neurotoxic, flicking a servo to command him to come. Neurotoxic followed carefully, looking over the winged mech, his armour thick, made to protect from piercing, but slashing the gaps in between would break the armour, leaving the sensitive protoform unprotected.

Starscream then paused in front of the door, muttering something as he unlocked the solid barrier in between, the hawk quietly paced on Neurotoxic's arm plating in nervousness, but a soothing pet from Neurotoxic quieted it before the feathered creature climbed its way onto his shoulder.

"Here is the medbay. Shrapnel should be inside, though, keep you organic away from him, he will tear it apart" Starscream taunted, wings flicked upwards as he disappeared through the dark halls.

"Thank you Starscream" Neurotoxic whispered to nothing as he pet the bird on his shoulder, opening the door, he walked into the room.

A low whispering came from a small mass of metal that looked up at Neurotoxic with blazing optics. Then laughter rang through and Neurotoxic could feel the hawk's feathers buff up in a self defense.

"Hello new one." A shine of crimson flashed in front of Neurotoxic's optics as the mech presumed as Shrapnel looked at him, "You have been injured, but you act like it isn't bothering you. Come here little mech."

Neurotoxic warily looked at the chrome mech stared into his eyes, shrugging lightly, he spoke "I am Neurotoxic, you I believe are Shrapnel, the Decepticon medic. A word of warning Shrapnel, screw up any of my systems, or touch anything I own that I don't allow you to go near, and you will wish that you were never sparked." Vocalizer raising slightly as Neurotoxic threatened Shrapnel calmly.

The medic froze as he reset his vocalizer, truly fearing the strange mech that seemed to be the devil dressed as a mech. Shrapnel paused and looked to his tools, then with a shaky nod to the small, but clearly powerful mech, the medic gestured to the berth in the middle of the room.

Neurotoxic smirked lightly, and slightly outstretched his left servo, the hawk cawed lightly to the small medic, then climbing down onto Neurotoxic's arm plating, then was lead off onto a cart. Neurotoxic walked quietly to the gestured berth and lied down on it, surprised with how comfortable it was to rest on an actual berth after so long.

Neurotoxic off-lined his optics, then smiled to the probably shaking medic. "Do your stuff doc, don't fear any Consequences, this time." He let his frame rest and he let himself drift into a self induces stasis, comfortable this time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The invading light glimmered into Neurotoxic's optics, he onlined his optics but the obnoxious light disappeared as a feathered face appeared in his sight, chuckling quietly, he rest his arm on his abdomen and the hawk jumped on.

Standing up, Neurotoxic smirked at the little bird, but then ignored it, running a systems check, but then looks shocked at his HUD, every possible rupture and line was fixed, the effects of permanent stasis gone. Shrapnel is much better of a medic than Neurotoxic thought, he was in his systems, impossibly upgraded them without actually upgrading, and did it with no pain to himself.

Impressed, Neurotoxic started walking towards the door, but a strange smell hit his olfactory sensors. Pausing, and glancing towards his bird, the glow of his purple optics shining onto the flight predator's beak, a reddish liquid graced the shiny figure and Neurotoxic knew Shrapnel fed his pet.

He walked over to the pile of torn flesh, and scooped it up, frowning when blood dripped onto his servos. Neurotoxic knew he owed Shrapnel more than he had owed anyone else. He offered the meat to his hawk that crawled up onto his shoulder plating once more. It happily took the treat from its self-appointed master. Quietly shrieking in happiness, the hawk pecked the scraps from Neurotoxic's servo quickly.

Just as Neurotoxic finished treating his creature, Starscream burst into the room. Hissing as he looked Neurotoxic in the optics. "Come on, we share quarters." He froze as he looked at the small creature on Neurotoxic's shoulder and recoiled in disgust, "And that thing can absolutely not come in my quarters."

The hawk cawed in disagreement, and Neurotoxic chuckled quietly, "This thing will come with me anywhere I wish. I guarantee that it will not make a mess though."

"It is your responsibility. If it makes any mess or disruption of my quarters, you will pay dearly for it"

Neurotoxic nodded in understanding, he was just about to speak, but Megatron commed him, holding a single digit up for the seeker, and he answered. "My Lord?"

"Neurotoxic, I have a mission for you. Come to the rec room for a debriefing."

"As you wish my Lord." Neurotoxic started walking away from the bewildered Starscream, he nodded. Walking through the dark halls, he disappeared from the seeker's sight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AU: Thanks for reading my story! Review your thoughts ^^ And please comment on Neurotoxic and what you know about him…. So I can make sure my story just gets better XD Thanks!


	3. A Simple Shakedown Run

Summary: What happens when a mech awakens from permanent stasis and is forced to take a faction? Will he become a Decepticon? Or will he battle with the Autobots in the millennia long war that ravaged their planet to destruction. Only time will tell with this unknown mech as he battles with his surroundings, and, himself. OC Neurotoxic, Pairings: Neuroscream, Toxiciron

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Neurotoxic and the plot of this story

Chapter 3: A Simple Shakedown Run

Neurotoxic paused in front of the rec room doors, entering the short code into the lock, he walked in to the sight of Megatron and a much smaller mech, black and white. Wheels on his wrists and pedes. Four glowing red optics met his purple ones and the strange police mech huffed.

"My Liege, this is the mech we were talking about? He isn't much to look at." The strange mech spoke, clearly not impressed with Neurotoxic, "And he has an organic for a pet?"

"Barricade. You are not questioning me? Are you?" Megatron glanced at Neurotoxic, looking for any change of posture, but then looks at the mech, Barricade, sternly.

"No my Liege. Simply wondering if there is more to him than there seems." Barricade mused, wondering what the small mech was like. "Anyways rookie, we are going on a scouting mission."

Neurotoxic nodded, then spoke, "I see, and we are to remain undetected?"

Megatron raised his helm slightly, "Indeed, you are to search for the Autobots human liaison, and find a way to capture him without restraint from the Autobots. However, if you are caught, do not admit defeat to them unless your spark is on the line. You are dismissed." Megatron then walked out of the rec room with a nod to the two smaller mechs in the room.

Barricade nodded and smirked, "Of course my Lord, shall we leave Neurotoxic?"

"We shall."

Barricade looked over Neurotoxic's frame and knew he had a bit of work to do before they got into the open air. "Alright, but you will need a local alt form. Which would you prefer, grounded? Or flight?"

The hawk cawed to its master, and earned a chuckle from both mechs, "I would prefer to be grounded, to be honest. I do not like flying when not in interstellar travel."

The surprised look from Barricade then turned to a smirk, "Then I have the perfect one for you, come on." Barricade waved his servo to the door, and they walked out.

Jaunting through the halls, Neurotoxic and Barricade looked at the door of the small police mech's quarters. Barricade entered the code and walked in, his room was neat, trophies were mounted on the wall as he onlined a holographic computer.

"Come 'ere Rookie, I don't have much to show, but these should be good until you find something for yourself." Barricade gestured to the Console, as Neurotoxic walked over.

"Quite a selection you have here" Neurotoxic nodded as he glanced over the options, a 2014 Aston Martin One-77, Lamborghini Cabrera, and a Bugatti Veyron were the first options shown on the Console.

Neurotoxic scrolled through the options and found one that suited him quite well, scanning it over, his form transformed to change into the best fit for the vehicle chosen. Sighing at the feeling of a changed form, Neurotoxic then transformed into his chosen Acura NSX.

Barricade smirked and nodded to Neurotoxic's choice of vehicle, "Sleek, fast, and neat. You have good taste Rookie."

Neurotoxic transformed back into his root form and smirked at the police mech, "So what is our mission?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Swiftly transforming when they were out of the base, Barricade spoke, "Hey Rookie, now on Earth, there are quite a few rules of the road, so just follow me. I will comm you a Connection to the airwaves of the rules to remain incognito."

The Acura and mustang speed off into the traffic, passing others easily on the highway. The two Decepticons in disguise slowed down as they arrived at the nearest city, bold black letters on a boulder practically screamed for attention. Neurotoxic would've tried reading it, but he didn't feel like decoding it. Besides, he probably wouldn't be able to decode it when the feeling of his tires rumbled on the smooth black terrain below distracted him.

Barricade swerved into another lane and took Neurotoxic by surprise. An imitating black GM nearly hit the smooth NSX and the organic inside talking frantically, its optics wide as it shrieked. Servos off of the wheel and it was holding itself.

Neurotoxic quickly swerved out of the way as the large GM nearly rammed into him, smoothly avoiding but receiving an option on his HUD for a comm option with Barricade, accepting, Neurotoxic was greeting with a barrage of messages, saying things from get out of there to if you die we are screwed.

The GM swerved in such a way that he managed to nick the sports car's rim, and forcing pressure onto it, Neurotoxic then drifted, nearly out of Control, but had to transform. The black truck stopped and the frightened organic jumped out then ran away to watch from a distance.

Barricade swerved and transformed beside his partner, his chained wheels forming into fierce weapons and he flicked them lightly, glancing to Neurotoxic. Barricade realized his partner was much more agile in his current form, it lightened the armour on his waist, and broadened him on his shoulders and pedes. Glancing back up at Neurotoxic's shoulder, Barricade gaped. The majestic hawk perched on his shoulder twitched and looked at him, but then hissed at the black truck that was transforming to be the Autobot's weapon specialist Ironhide.

The outside of Neurotoxic's legs split, revealing hidden compartments that held duel swords. Neurotoxic grabbed then and wiped the blades on the inside of his forearms. Flicking the blades around, he waited for his hawk to fly off into the tree near the fearsome organic.

Ironhide smirked then spoke quietly, "Decepticon scum. You will die." Aiming his cannons at Barricade, he fired multiple rounds. The small police mustang was left to defend himself against the onslaught as Neurotoxic stalked closer to the black mech. One cannon was sent in his direction and Neurotoxic was slicing his blades through the air, barely blocking the wave of gunfire.

Ironhide felt the success rise in his spinal column, but a shriek from his charge shocked him. "SAM!" Ironhide yelled, but was unsuccessful. The red-tailed hawk grabbed the organic by his shoulders and lifted him into the air and onto the tree.

The black mech stared in horror, but was taken back to the small pair attacking him. His distraction was a huge advantage for the Decepticons as they launched themselves at the larger mech. Neurotoxic's blades became a blur, his purple optics glowing in pleasure as the blades hit the black mech.

Ironhide stumbled, and fell down as Neurotoxic simply quit fighting. The deadly blades were hidden once again by the armour on Neurotoxic's legs as he stood from his fighting position. He raised his servo, and the loyal hawk flew from its perch and landed on it.

Transforming, Neurotoxic commed Barricade with a simple message, 'We should bring the organic with us, put it on my passenger side.'

The police mech nodded and grabbed the organic with a taunt, then walked over to the NSX and opened the passenger door. Flipping the seat forwards, Barricade placed the boy into Neurotoxic and carefully closed the door.

Neurotoxic rumbled his engine and Barricade transformed, taking the lead to the long drive back to base.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AU: Alright, thanks for reading and bearing with me to this point! I try to keep my updates as short as possible, usually about a week maximum… and there won't be much chapters for this story sadly… but I have it set up that I can do a sequel when this is finished! XD BAIZ


	4. Designation Justice

Summary: What happens when a mech awakens from permanent stasis and is forced to take a faction? Will he become a Decepticon? Or will he battle with the Autobots in the millennia long war that ravaged their planet to destruction. Only time will tell with this unknown mech as he battles with his surroundings, and, himself. OC Neurotoxic, Pairings: Neuroscream, Toxiciron

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Neurotoxic and the plot of this story

Chapter 4: Designation Justice

Neurotoxic purred lightly as he sped on the smooth pavement. The sun was shining with no clouds in the alien sky, the cool wind spun in his rims, leaving a small numbing sensation in Neurotoxic's spark. A warm, fleshy servo laid on Neurotoxic's seat as his 'passenger' squirmed carefully.

It shyly looked down at its servos, while it nervously fiddled with them before looking at the Acura's radio, "So, uh, who are you? Like, I know you're a Con, err." It laughed tensely, causing a small chuckle vibrate through Neurotoxic at its fear.

"My designation is Neurotoxic, Squishy." Neurotoxic chuckled and happily hit the shoulder of the highway, causing a rougher ride for the small organic inside.

"Squishy? My name is Sam, Sam Widwicky! And I don't like being called squishy." The organic quickly changed moods from nervous, to outraged, to shock at its outburst. The emotional organic curled up into itself, limbs wrapped around its prone form, but quickly jumped at the movement of the rough road and grabbed anything it could get its servos on, grabbing Neurotoxic's pet.

The bird screeched at the manhandling and clawed at the unfortunate human that touched it, the hawk pecked at the boy, scratching his skin and making it bleed slightly. If looks could kill, Sam would be a bloody mass at the talons of the irritable bird.

"Now now, we don't need to harm our guest little one." Neurotoxic vibrated as he slipped back onto the smoother asphalt. The organics could hear Neurotoxic's near inaudible whisper of, "And I don't want to have to clean that vile liquid off of my interior."

Neurotoxic paused but sped up, reaching 150km/h as he easily weaved around traffic, following Barricade and swiftly pulling beside him at high speeds. Neurotoxic rumbled at the feeling of the high pace vibrated through his frame. The hawk stopped clawing at the organic and laid down on his driver's seat.

Sam sighed and got more comfortable in his seat, then he buckled himself up, getting a confused murmur from the Acura, but then closed his eyes, ignoring his captor. "When are we going to be there? At your base?"

"Your impatience is amusing Squishy, but you shouldn't be so eager, you don't know what we may have to do with you."

The organic shrugged, "What's the point of worrying about something I can't change. And my name is NOT Squishy!"

Neurotoxic chuckled and smirked mentally, he found it very amusing to irritate the organic, "You are to me Squishy, and besides, like you said. No use worrying about something you can't change."

The growl from Sam would've gotten a reaction from the Acura if they didn't arrive at his base at that moment. Barricade transformed into his root mode and opened Neurotoxic's passenger door, Sam stepped out, and the hawk flew onto Barricade's shoulder plating, surprising the police mech and he looked to the feathered organic.

Neurotoxic transformed to his root mode as well and he picked up the human, holding him in his servo near his chest. The hawk then flew upwards from the mustang landed on Neurotoxic's arm, then settled down.

Neurotoxic glanced to Barricade and found that he was looking him over to him, a smirk on the mustang's faceplates as he examined the mech. Jet black armour covered his frame with slashes of silver on his shoulder plating and across his waist. Twin strips of dusty chrome slashed down the mech's arms, ending in a point on the back of his servo. His rims divided from its spokes and decorated his legs and pedes with small triangles separating the small space where the thin swords hid in his armour.

A good looking mech, noble looking if not for the scars that spread over his left optic. Shining purple optics that seemed to know more than he let on. Optics with the wisdom of thousands of overall, a good looking mech Barricade decided, then walked away from the two to report their failure to the wrathful tyrant that awaited.

Neurotoxic looked at the police mech that seemed to examine him, a slight frown on his form, but focused his attention to the organic in his clawed servo when Barricade was no longer in sight. Lord Megatron would like to have the creature Neurotoxic decided and was about to walk into base and to Megatron's throne room, but was intercepted by the tyrant himself.

Bowing, Neurotoxic kept Sam close to his spark and rumbled, "My Lord."

"Ah, Neurotoxic. I already heard from Barricade that your mission was a failure. I expected more from you. You have a reason to explain your failure?"

A nod from the Acura got Megatron's attention and Neurotoxic stood from his bow. "I do, and a retribution for my failure." Neurotoxic offered the organic in his servo, sharp claws yearning for the blood of his foes.

Megatron growled loudly at the sight of an organic, "Neurotoxic! You dare bringing that th…" He was cut off when he fully looked at the organic in the small mech's servos. "Samuel Widwicky" The tyrant glared at the organic for his fall.

"My apologies, Lord Megatron." The small mech quietly spoke, hearing the small whispered name from his lord. "I will dispose of this squishy if you have no use for it."

"No!" The tyrant spoke quickly, "Keep it as a hostage Neurotoxic. The Autobots will do anything to avenge their own. And don't worry about Starscream, he has been sent off on a long mission and should not be back for a few orns.

A nod from the small mech as he was dismissed from his Lords presence. Neurotoxic pet the hawk on his shoulder plate as he set Sam on the ground carefully. "Follow me squishy, and don't lose me. It shouldn't be hard, after all, he will follow you." The hawk cawed as it was given its orders, landing on the ground beside Sam, it started trotting after the leaving mech.

Neurotoxic kept close tabs on the boy as he half walked, half jogged after him. Neurotoxic was walking slowly, but they eventually got to his and Starscream's shared quarters, and Neurotoxic entered the password to the quarters, but was not acknowledged.

Sam laughed loudly as Neurotoxic's third failed attempt to open the door, but was quickly silenced as a blade slid out of its hidden sheath. The black and chrome mech grabbed the hilt calmly, and quickly slashed the door, slicing the lock into pieces. Holstering the blade quickly after, Neurotoxic smirked and gestured for Sam to enter the dark room.

"Now Squishy, let's get down to the rules." Neurotoxic sat down on the edge of the new berth on the opposite side of the room, "You will be living here for some time, so you will need to write down what squishies like you need." He nodded while shuffling through his subspace to produce a datapad, small enough for the human, but large enough that Neurotoxic wouldn't need to zoom in on the words.

Sam took the datapad and looked at it, seeing that it was simply to make a list of what he needed, he started typing, then listened as Neurotoxic started talking again

"Also, you can't leave this room unless you are with me, or my hawk. Any inquiries?" Neurotoxic pulled out both of his blades and pulled out a hard stone from his subspace. Rubbing the stone on the deadly edges, Neurotoxic both poisoned it, and sharpened it with the stone.

"Uhh, nope… except where am I going to hide when Screamer returns? And what is your hawk's name?"

Neurotoxic laughed softly at the alternate name for the dreaded seeker. "Simple, under my berth." Gesturing to the bed he was sitting on as he flicked the stone away. "And the designation of my hawk? He doesn't have one, well, not yet."

"You haven't named it yet and it's been with you for how long?!"

Neurotoxic simply shrugged and looked at the bird beside Sam, "Why do you care. In your optics Squishy, I'd probably call it bird."

The look on Sam's face made the Acura smirk, "Well uh, you can't name a bird, bird!" The organic shrieked, "You just can't! That's like calling a dog, dog!"

"Calm down Squishy, you apparently don't understand humor. It may be named later, but that is a matter to be thought of later. What is it that you need to survive?"

"Uh, just the stuff on this thing" Sam started walking towards Neurotoxic but the unnamed hawk just grabbed it out of his hands and flew up to Neurotoxic, placing the datapad beside him and landing on the silver striped shoulder of his master.

"Squishy, I'm going to get your supplies. My hawk will stay with you so you will remain under guard and supervised, just agree with what is wants as well."

"Bye" Was all Sam could muster to say as the black and chrome mech left him in the room, the almost protected feeling left him with a spine-chilling shiver and he realized he must've sounded stupid the Con. Thoughts filled on what he could name the hawk as he waited Neurotoxic's inevitable return.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AU: Alright! No funky topic changes in this one! XD Thanks to all of my readers who are taking time to actually read my story (And to those who also read the AUs lol) I will upload Chapter 5 soon and chapter 6 is in the making! XD Have a good day (And I suppose Merry Christmas as well… It is that time of year XD)


	5. Unforeseen Campaign

Summary: What happens when a mech awakens from permanent stasis and is forced to take a faction? Will he become a Decepticon? Or will he battle with the Autobots in the millennia long war that ravaged their planet to destruction. Only time will tell with this unknown mech as he battles with his surroundings, and, himself. OC Neurotoxic, Pairings: Neuroscream, Toxiciron

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Neurotoxic and the plot of this story

Chapter 5: Unforeseen Campaign

Neurotoxic looked over the datapad, wondering what many of the items were. Food? Clothes? Neurotoxic transformed into his alt mode and activated his sped off from the base, intent on stopping somewhere to get an organic to assist.

Relishing the feeling of pavement on his tires, the Acura soon lost track of time and simply enjoyed the drive. But soon, the sights and sounds of the city forced Neurotoxic to pay attention to where he was driving and activate his holographic driver.

Slowing to a dreary 30km, Neurotoxic admired the forms of vehicles that were surrounding him, rumbling as he saw the stares of organic everywhere. From the organics in their transportation, or to those who were sitting on platforms.

Neurotoxic saw a vehicle with its right rear lights flashing. 'A signal.' The Acura realized and activated his signal, turning right when the traffic allowed him to get to the intersection. A glowing red and yellow sign assaulted his optics and Neurotoxic decrypted the strange written language on the sign. "McD-alds Driv- T-ough"

Slipping into the lane with multiple vehicles idling, Neurotoxic was spoken to.

"Hello. Welcome to McDonalds. Can I get your order?" A young and feminine voice rang out of nowhere. Startling the Acura into revving his engine quietly, earning him a few amazed looks and a few sighed at the sound.

"Order?" Neurotoxic purred

"Uh, yes sir. What would you like?"

"I would like… food…"

"Uh, alright sir, for how many people?" The Confusion of the voice was clear but she dismissed her customers' strange speech.

"Just one, but enough for the rest of the day."

"Okay sir, come get your order at the window."

Neurotoxic drove to the indicated location and rolled down his window. His hologram taking the order with a ghost of a smile.

"That will be 15.30 sir." The girl's face reddened at the appearance of Neurotoxic, and he looked at her with surprise, then made his hologram rummage for 'coins'. Creating the needed amount with holograms, Neurotoxic handed over the cash that would disappear when the Acura was a ways away from the place. "Have a good day sir." "To you as well Ma'am."

Neurotoxic slithered away quietly, ready to leave the filthy parking lot. Revving his engine once more, Neurotoxic took off, the smell of organic food hitting his olfactory sensors with force as Neurotoxic left back to the Decepticon base, deciding that Sam could do without clothes for some time.

Slipping through traffic at a much higher speed than recommended, Neurotoxic joyed as he got closer to the edge of the city, but as soon as he passed a large truck, unease set into his spark.

Speeding down the highway back to base, Neurotoxic couldn't shake the feeling. His accelerator pressed against the floor as the Acura was extremely fast, landscape blurred to his optics, Neurotoxic heightened his audios, the roar of his engine deafening to the heightened hearing, but the slight rang of gunfire hit an instinct in Neurotoxic's processor.

Turning down his audios, Neurotoxic nearly hydroplaned on the air until the Acura's optics saw the familiar dark steel of his base. Transforming and pulling out his swords, Neurotoxic ran silently towards the base, dust flying underpede.

Slipping into the base, Neurotoxic headed to the rec room, but finding it was dead. Multiple corpses of drone lied around and Neurotoxic lowered his head in grief, but left the room. Slowly walking through the halls, a shout vibrated through the walls.

Neurotoxic paused, Confused, but ran towards the door to Megatron's throne room, flicking the door open, bright yellow of an injured bot caught Neurotoxic's attention. The scout was huddled around himself as he tried to stop the energon flow in the ruptured lines.

The yellow bot looked at Neurotoxic with fear in its baby blue optics, the same baby blue optics that looked at him with pity seemingly yesterday. Neurotoxic backed up in shock, an unwanted memory file opening and replaying.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Hold your fire!" An entire squadron of black and white mech's entered the tainted alley loudly. Energon splattered across Neurotoxic's frame as his optics glinted dangerously._

_ "I would suggest that to you as well." Neurotoxic purred before sliding his blades into the hidden sheaths. "After all, I wouldn't want to scratch that finish of yours."_

_ A growl from the mech that spoke made his companions worry, their rifles aimed at the blood-splattered mech. "You don't want to mess with us, murderer!"_

_ "Hehe. But what if I do? What so terrible thing could you do to me?"_

_ "Primus! Your execution has been ordered by the Council. You are an unstable mech, and that has been tried to be fixed. But you won't have any of it."_

_ Neurotoxic's optics glowed in surprise. "They would really go so far as to execute me? I have done nothing wrong!"_

_ "Nothing wrong?" The mech scoffed, "You murdered your friend and who knows how many others! You refuse to take treatment from medics, so you won't even have the possibility…"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The pain of a plasma bullet hitting Neurotoxic's chest plate shocked him out of the memory. Looking around, finding himself no longer in the ancient alley of Iacon, but instead, surrounded by his liege battling the black Autobot, and the small yellow scout with his cannon aimed at him.

Neurotoxic moved quickly, focusing on his "Master's" fight and unsheathing his blades. Neurotoxic knew this was his moment. Offlining his optics and letting the world go dark, Neurotoxic let his blades move freely, carving and slashing into the unfortunate mech's armour that stood before him. A warm liquid drenching him before a loud bang was heard.

Pain erupted into Neurotoxic's processors before he had the chance to move out of the way. It overrode his thoughts and one of his blades crashing to the ground, the other automatically stabbing right into the source of his pain.

Neurotoxic's legs shook as he fell to his knees, being supported by a strong set of servos so he wouldn't collapse. Shaking lightly, the Acura onlined his optics, getting a fuzzy vision of what happened. Dark blue optics surrounded by a black face invaded his view.

Pushing himself away from the black Autobot, Neurotoxic looked over his work. Megatron's energon pooling at his feet as the thin blade extended from the weak link in the tyrant's armour, just in front of the warmonger's spark.

Groaning, Neurotoxic stopped fighting the large Autobots hold and lied against him. Looking down at the damage he had sustained, Neurotoxic hissed in pain. The jagged crack in his abdomen didn't look promising, and his energon was painting the broad Autobot.

A gentle click-click of talons was heard and the Acura's loyal hawk strutted into the room. Sam was chasing after it, panting as he was out of breath, he happily cried, "Bumblebee! Ironhide!" But was quieted when he saw the hawk let out a mournful cry as it walked up to its master. "Wait Nythik! Where are you going?"

Roughly coughing energon, the chrome striped mech looked to the boy, "Nythik? So you …. decided to ….. name 'im?" The coughing interrupted the injured mech's speech but didn't seem to hinder the newly named hawk from coming closer.

"Uh, yeah." The boy looked to Ironhide and Bumblebee as they spoke, noticing the confused, but concerned looks in between the two. "I started playing with letters and I thought it fit. Ya know?"

A grunt from the black mech silenced the conversation as he looked between the yellow bot that was steadily coming closer to him and his companion. "Nythik. Squishy, do you know what that name means?" Neurotoxic pet the hawk's feathered head lightly, making sure that his energon wouldn't touch the creature.

A shake of Sam's head answered the mech and he continued. "It means master of … Justice" the Acura managed to cough out, "Now let me cease to be." Neurotoxic put his full weight on the obsidian mech and offlined his optics, enjoying the slight peace before his audios heard no more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AU: Thanks to my awesome readers once again! XD And especially your reviews! They are most welcome, encouraged, and enjoyed! Any way to make this story better? Please help me with it Xd! Hmm…. Maybe I'll even make a Christmas Special if I have time over the holidays… Bye! Oh and sadly, there won't be too many more chapters… 1 or 2 left of this plot… I'll make a sequel if enough people want me to though!


	6. Rival to Associate

Summary: What happens when a mech awakens from permanent stasis and is forced to take a faction? Will he become a Decepticon? Or will he battle with the Autobots in the millennia long war that ravaged their planet to destruction. Only time will tell with this unknown mech as he battles with his surroundings, and, himself. OC Neurotoxic, Pairings: Neuroscream, Toxiciron

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Neurotoxic and the plot of this story

Chapter 6: Rival to Associate

Ironhide POV

Ironhide looked to Sam in surprise as the boy had a simple conversation with the dying con. His servos were strained from fighting the Decepticon Lord, and Ironhide was sure he would've broken and befell to the tyrant if it weren't for the unconscious mech in his servos.

"Sam" Ironhide's deep vocalizer let the words roll smoothly to the air. "Who is this mech? And why did he save us?"

"I don't know" Sam shrugged as he walked closer to the glowing three. Energon lacing their pedes as Ironhide held the tiny mech. "But I know that he did what he did with a reason. A huge reason if he betrayed the cons!"

A nod from Ironhide as he spoke strangely soft. "We should take him back to base, to have Ratchet look at him."

"Yes, I agree… He will die… Unless… We will get there soon…" Bumblebee flipped the radio to say what he wished.

Ironhide unwrapped his arms from supporting the black and chrome acura before preparing to carry him bridal-style. Grunting as he stood up, Ironhide felt the small mech's energon supply was nearly depleted over his armour.

Ironhide looked to his younger companion and frowned, "He will offline if he don't get out of here soon, Bumblebee, I'm going to comm Prime and let him know the situation, can you make sure he won't go to the Well?"

A nod from Bumblebee was all he needed to carefully place the chrome sliced mech on the energon covered ground. Ironhide stepped away from the small mech, Bumblebee running to him and trying to stop the flow of energon.

Turning away, Ironhide sent a comm to the wise Prime that ordered the invasion.

"Optimus. The mission was a success."

"Ironhide, I was wondering when I would hear from you. Are you injured?"

"Bee, and Sam are fine. I am as well. But…"

"What is it Ironhide? What happened?"  
"I would've been offlined if it weren't for that mech that we saw a while ago. The one that took Sam and the one that left with the Cons."

"Are you at a secure location Ironhide?"

"Yeah, the kid got hurt though. Badly. He ran in, looked at Bee with no reaction. Then ran at me, slashing those damned blades into Megatron's frame, cutting his armour quickly. Megatron shot through his abdomen, and the kid stabbed his spark before collapsing."

"I see. Thank you for informing me. Take him to the coordinates linked and Ratchet and I will meet you there. Good luck Ironhide."

"Thank you sir."

Ironhide looked over to the downed mech and frowned. "Bee, we are going to have to move him nearby. It isn't safe here when a Con can show up at any moment."

Walking closer, the black mech noticed Sam was sitting on the strange mech's servo, looking to him with sad eyes as the silver striped mech wouldn't respond to the boy's whispers.

"Sam, go with Bumblebee, I will carry the Con out of here."

The boy did as asked and walked over to the yellow scout, but not before cautiously grabbing the newly named Nythik and petting his head lightly. Bumblebee quickly transformed into his alt form, a beaming yellow Camaro, and opened the door, letting the boy and hawk inside as Ironhide leaned beside the fallen mech. Lifting up the small mech once more, Ironhide nodded to the Camaro to take the lead out of the wretched base.

Ironhide's pedes slid against the dusty earth as they reached the rendezvous point Optimus suggested. Finding the tall Prime and the Autobot medic waiting, Ironhide walked up to them, looking down at the mech in his servos as he addressed the Prime. "This is 'im sir."

A nod from the Prime was all Ratchet needed to walk over to Ironhide and examine the mech carefully. "Put him on Optimus's trailer. We need to get this mech to base as soon as possible."

Ironhide walked over to the closed trailer and walked inside, laying the mech down carefully as he got out of the way as Ratchet slipped in beside him.

Hearing Ratchet's mutters, as he brought out his first aid kit, Ironhide left the small trailer and connected the transformed Prime to the trailer before closing the door. Walking over to the Camaro, Ironhide transformed and started his engine, awaiting his Leader's words to leave.

"Autobots, roll out." The infamous words of the Prime rang out and Ironhide wasted no time leaving the area and onto pavement. He let Optimus slowly pass him as he smoothly got in behind the trailer.

They drove for a few hours before they arrived at the familiar sights of their base. Transforming happily, Ironhide walked up to the trailer and opened the door. Seeing the strange sight of the energon-covered mech cleaned up, except with multiple large pieces of metal lightly welded to the armour.

"Need any help Ratchet, for getting him to the med bay?"

A nod from the ambulance as Ratchet left the trailer was all Ironhide needed to walk in and pick up the paralyzed mech, and entered the base. Following the medic to his workplace, Ironhide looked at the familiar sight of Ratchet cursing and fumbling through drawers to find what he needed.

"Put him on the berth and come here Ironhide." The ambulance spoke softly, as if not wanting to wake his new charge, "He protected you, so I want him to see you when he wakes up."

"When, or if Ratchet?" The onyx mech whispered as he walked to the slightly taller medic.

"When Ironhide. I won't let him join the Well when I don't even know why he saved yours and Bumblebee's sparks."

Ratchet then walked over to the dying mech and attached multiple tubes, and a monitor. Surprise filled the medic's faceplates as even though the mech lost so much energon, he was stable.

"Strap him down would you? I don't know how he might wake up, and besides. Right now, even though he is my charge, the kid is still a prisoner until Optimus decides what to do with him."

After Ironhide finished what he was told, Ratchet shooed him out, saying that he would call him if the strange mech was about to awaken. Walking out of the medbay, Ironhide looked back to the door as it shut, curiosity filled his thoughts as he wondered about the strange mech. 'Who is he? Why did he attack Megatron? And more importantly, why did he protect me from imminent death?"

Ironhide's inner rambling was cut short as he heard a loud band, and the power cut short.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AU: Alrighty, sorry about the short chapter… but I had a small episode of writers block… so it may not be as good as the other chapters as well… Sorry… Anyways, a continual thank you to my awesome readers! XD Any and all reviews are most certainly welcome! This was going to be skipped, but I decided… hell, Ironhide is a secondary main character… I kind of have to make him a chapter of his own!


	7. A Strange Awakening

Summary: What happens when a mech awakens from permanent stasis and is forced to take a faction? Will he become a Decepticon? Or will he battle with the Autobots in the millennia long war that ravaged their planet to destruction. Only time will tell with this unknown mech as he battles with his surroundings, and, himself. OC Neurotoxic, Pairings: Neuroscream, Toxiciron

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Neurotoxic and the plot of this story

Chapter 7: Strange Awakening

Ironhide rushed back into the medbay quickly when he heard the old medic's shout as the power cut. The automatic door shoved open, the quick pedes of the medic rushing to stabilize the mech.

"Ironhide! Activate the generators, right now!" The medic panicked as he continued to plug wires and tubes into the Acura.

Ironhide quickly moved through the small medbay to find the generators in the far corner, he flicked the switch and the dim overhead lights flickered on. A sigh from Ratchet let Ironhide know that the striking mech was going to be fine.

Ratchet then took a step back in shock, standing in front of Ironhide, obscuring the black autobots view from the strange mech. Ironhide stepped around the medic and looked to the older mech's source of shock, glowing purple optics boring into the black mech's soul when he was visible.

Looking to the medic, Ironhide whispered, "How is he online? How are you online?!"

The mech chuckled but winced lightly in pain at the obsidian mech's questioning, both autobots shocked at the Acura, Ratchet soon regained his composure and walked up to the mech on the birth, his cyan optics glowing dimly, examining the mech.

"You shouldn't be online yet. Not with the damage done to your circuitry and lines." His sharp optics looking over the damaged mech before he met the flickering pools of violet. "You will remain here for some time, after all you are injured."

The mech nodded and spoke, his vocalizer lined with static, "I, understand." He looked down at his clawed servos with a sigh. Admiring the chrome pattern on his servo, he ignored Ironhide who started speaking.

Ironhide looked expectantly to the chrome slashed mech and was about to repeat his question, but a large blue and red flamed mech came in. Optimus,, the leader of the Autobots and the last living Prime.

"I see we meet again." The Prime rumbled as the Acura nearly gaped at the flaming mech, two familiar black eyes boring down on the sleek car-former, the clean beak opening to let out a crying screech, immediately flying off of the Prime's shoulders and onto its masters chest, putting itself as close to the injured mech as possible.

The hawk nested itself on its masters' neck and it started rubbing it's head on the chrome chin. The Acura pet the feathers on its wing and he looked to the Prime.

Neurotoxic POV

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Indeed, Optimus Prime." Neurotoxic muttered, not moving since he didn't want to disturb his feathered friend. The Acura purred lightly as Nythik relaxed at his masters' touch, and Neurotoxic looked back up to the Prime, noticing that Ironhide and Ratchet were leaving the room, the large flaming mech spoke when the door closed.

"What is your designation?" The ancient mech spoke in a smooth baritone, his voice echoing slightly through the small ward.

"I am Neurotoxic, and I presume that Squishy has told you his name." The silver slashed mech gestured to the organic against him with a clawed servo.

"Neurotoxic, do you know what the Autobots fight for?"

"I may have an idea."

"What is your thoughts?"

"What I know about the autobots, they fight to protect those who do not deserve their protection and risk. You willingly risk your spark and content to make sure these organics are safe. While they are using you to their advantage, like machines. Slaves even."

The Prime looked thoughtful for some time before his cyan optics met Neurotoxic's violet ones. A wordless was of the Prime saying the small black mech was right, that is was true. "I have seen goodness in them. I would protect them with my spark even if I couldn't see their potential, because, freedom is the right of all sentient beings."

"Hn, inspiring words Prime, but if you wish to recruit me, you will have to convince me of their, as you say, goodness."

The large mech walked to Neurotoxic's berth and undid the painful bindings, earning a surprised glint in the violet optics. Neurotoxic sat up slowly, Nythik easily climbing onto his shoulder before moving close to his master once again. He pushed himself off of the berth and disconnected the wires and tubes the medic attached to his frame.

"Neurotoxic, I cannot tell you what to do. But your skill would be very much welcome in the Autobot ranks."

"What is the organic saying? Simply said? No, I decline the offer Optimus. You have earned my respect, but not enough to spend my days as a protector. Instead, I will offer you my sword, assistance in which I can help you, though I will not be an Autobot. It isn't my style."

Nodding in understanding, Optimus backed away from the small mech and his companion and opened the medbay doors. "You are welcome here Neurotoxic, and at any time you may return if you change your mind."

"Change my mind?"

The Prime chuckled, "Human saying, If you decide to join us after all, we will be waiting."

A smirk crawled onto the Acura's faceplates, "You scratch my back, I scratch yours. Comm me if you need my assistance, otherwise. Farewell Optimus Prime."

The black and chrome mech then left the Autobot base, wandering outside of civilization as he scouted for his own base of operations.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AU: Hello guys! This is the last chapter of this story… I will probably make a sequel! Hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did making it. XD When the sequel is started, I will post the summary as CHP 8! Thanks so much for reading and bearing with me XD (I take requests for sequel! XD)

Goodbye/Sayonara/Arrivaderci!


End file.
